A dreary day
by hblizarddog
Summary: A wet day dampens Belle's plans this is what a certain imp does to cheer her up.


**Hey there, ho there, hi there. This is my very first Fanfic ever, and I'm nervous beyond belief. I just wrote a little one-shot about a rainy day in a big castle and what Rumpelstiltskin did to cheer Belle story is K, nothing happens.  
**-

Belle sighed from the ledge of the large window. The down pore today seemed much more dreary than any she had experienced in past weeks. She suspected it was due to it being mid-summer and the day before had been beyond beautiful.  
Infact the day had been so lovely she had made plans to picnic with a certain imp who was now nowhere to be seen.  
The day was passing painfully slow and it was depressingly lonely  
'With such a large estate,' Belle wondered to herself 'one would think there would always be things to do.'  
At that thought Belle leapt up from her cozy spot by the frigid window and scampered to the many large, overstuffed bookshelves to replace the book she had been desperately trying to focus on.  
After tenderly replacing the volume she proceeded to wander about in hopes of stumbling upon the only other soul that would be found in the castle.

Rumpelstiltskin scrambled to finish the last touches to his little surprise. He sensed his Belle had began to wonder from her perch at the window and would soon find him. Everything needed to be in order, he knew Belle would be terribly put off by the damp weather so he had immediately set to work.

Belle couldn't seem to find her golden employer anywhere, she had searched in odd places for him along with the usual places one would expect to find a deal making imp.  
She was about to give up and go to her room in hopes of a nap before dinner when all of a sudden the hallway seemed three times brighter. She looked around for the cause of the glowing atmosphere. Her eyes stopped at a door that had not previously been open nor had it been unlocked.  
She stared in disbelief at the ominous door.  
A bright blue butterfly suddenly escaped from the room it fluttered its wings gracefully before landing on Belle's skirts. Belle blinked at the small insect as it slowly spread and closed its vibrant wings.  
Belle decided quickly that this was a matter to be investigated.  
She lightly shook her middle to dislodge the butterfly before creeping to the door to peer inside.  
The streams of light fell on luscious, dewy grass the light peeked through the large trees, there were no walls in this room it were as if she had walked outside. Belle took a deep breath in and smelled the fragrant mid-summer air. The whole area had a lazy haze about it. Belle gave a giggle and began to spin.

Rumpelstiltskin stood hidden by the trees, watching the fair maiden enjoy this little pocket of magic. he made sure he had everything for the next part of his little surprise ,then stepped out of the cover of the trees.

Belle ceased her frollicing as Rumpelstiltskin approached her with a basket. Her grin became incessant as Rumpelstiltskin began to spread out a large blanket.  
They both sat and Rumpelstiltskin began to unpack the medium sized wicker basket. It seemed as though he had managed to pack an entire feast, there was a chicken, pasta, a salad, a loaf of bread, cookies, wine, pie. She gave a little giggle as he unpacked his chipped cup, as well as another and two plates.  
As they began to eat Belle turned to Rumpelstiltskin, "Thank you so much Rumpel, However did you manage to bring summer inside?"  
Rumpel gave her a quizzical look, "Dearie, have you forgotten who I am?"  
She gave a small giggle "No I mean you made this such a wonderful picnic I highly doubt it would have been better if we were actually outside."  
Rumpel puffed out his chest in pure pride, " Well having a depressed housekeeper is no fun! I had to do something to make you stop moping." He gave a little giggle and began to pile things onto his plate.

After they had finished their meal they collected all the leftovers and plates, stuffing them all back into the basket and set it near the door that was barely seen through the bush that was clinging to it.  
Rumpel suggested they take a short walk because it was a long while yet till the magic would expire. Belle skipped over to where Rumpel was standing and subtly slipped her small hand into his noticeably larger one. Rupel looked at her in shock to see her looking at him with a small smile and an admiring look in her eyes. He gave a nervous giggle. Her smile grew wider and she quickly leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

The rest of the day they spent walking through the never ending expansion of magically produced forest, and at the end of the day somehow Rumpel knew his way back to the door and the rest of the real world .

**Ok thank you for reading the first of, I hope, many Please review **


End file.
